The present invention relates to mower tractors provided with a grass collector bag holder supporting a suspended grass collector bag positioned to the side of a vehicle body.
As disclosed in JP Utility Model H07-42270 (see page 2, FIGS. 2, 3 and 4), for example, mower tractors are known that are provided with a frame having a guide portion (which corresponds to a grass collector bag holder) that is positioned above the engine hood and rectangular when viewed from above, and wherein three grass collector bags are removably attached to guide portions, with the two outer ones of the three grass collector bags being suspended from guide portions to the side of the engine hood (which corresponds to a vehicle body portion).
In this mower tractor, the grass collector bags may swing due to oscillations when the vehicle moves. Also, in vehicles in which the grass collector bags are suspended behind the rear wheels in order to keep the center of gravity of the vehicle from rising due to the weight of the mowed grass that has accumulated in the grass collector bags, so that the grass collector bags are positioned extremely low, sideways swinging forces may act on the grass collector bags when the vehicle tilts sideways and the grass collector bags touch the ground. In this case, the grass collector bags may swing sideways and inwards toward the vehicle body, which may damage the grass collector bags by rupturing them.